Confusion
by OrangeZest100
Summary: He wakes up confused.  What exactly is happening?   Sorry, wow, that sucks.   Eventual Ghirahim/Link.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up to confusion; nothing, nothing in his head except confusion, and he did nothing except stare at the ceiling. He sat up eventually marveling at his own ability to move. He appeared to be green but he couldn't be green right? Living things weren't green. Then he remembered what they were called; they were called clothes and people wore them because…that's what people did wasn't it? His eyebrows furrowed and he looked around, quite happy with himself that he recognized the names of things, though it took quite a bit of work to even achieve that: desk, chair, dresser, bookshelf, book, shoes, door. He swung his…legs over the side of the…bed slowly, putting his…feet on the ground slowly. He stood up, wobbling slightly, and broke into a huge smile as he managed to stay upright. He noticed something at his feet…a sword and…a shield. He somehow knew that he was supposed to have them with him. After quite a bit of experimentation, he managed to get them attached correctly, shield on top of sword…scabbard and both strapped onto his back. He smiled again and walked out the door, closing it carefully behind him. There were other people outside of his door, disperse about the building, and at first he was frightened because they wanted to hurt him surely, but they paid him no attention so he wandered until he found himself at a large door. "Hi Link." He started, partially because the sound surprised him and partially because he could understand the words. He turned to see someone dressed in yellow smiling at him. "Hey, don't forget that Headmaster Gaepora wants to talk to you sometime today." He simply smiled and nodded and the yellow one left him alone. He wondered if that was a normal reaction for him. He wondered what a 'link' was.

He eventually found himself outside and the bright sun scared him for a moment but he continued on. Wandering throughout the strange cloud place, no destination in mind, people waved at him and he waved back. He wondered if he normally waved. At one point he fell in the water and only through the natural instinct of self-preservation did he manage to swim back to dry land. He sat for a long time on the sand, fascinated by the moisture and his ability to escape it. Eventually, a pain in his stomach caused him to move, and he headed back towards the…building he had exited earlier. He followed everyone else into a room, where something was put onto…plates and they all sat. He watched as everyone else put pieces of the…food in their mouths, moving their jaws for a while before their Adams apples bobbed. So he tried it, remembering how to…chew after the food had entered his mouth as well as remembering to…swallow. He found that this food eased the pain in his stomach, so he actively ate his food. When he didn't have any more food on his plate, he put it away, venturing outside again. He was sitting in the middle of the courtyard, staring at the sky when some wind blasted. He got up quickly backing away slightly until the air was gone. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a large red bird, no…Loftwing, it was a Loftwing. It bumped him softly in the chest, looking at him with something akin to sadness. He felt a slight ache behind his eyes and flinched slightly at the feeling of moisture on his cheeks. He lifted up his hand, wiping at it with his fingers, and he stood perplexed, looking at the drops of water on his fingers. He was…crying? He had no idea if that was the right word but looking at the bird made him sad. He had no memory from before this morning and he somehow knew that this Loftwing had been a part of that, and knowing he couldn't remember made him sad.

"Hey," someone called and he flinched, drawing closer to the Loftwing, which seemed to be the only thing that noticed his issues. He turned and the Loftwing rested its beak on his shoulder. He was greeted with the sight of a girl, someone he was certain he should have remembered, an older man, and one of the other people from that building that he had noticed during lunch. The older one was the one who was talking. They were all smiling at him and he was terrified. He had no idea what was happening. "I thought I told you talk to me today. Good thing that Zelda and Groose knew where you were." He had no idea which one was Zelda and which was Groose or even who the one speaking was. He took a of couple steps backward, almost giving into the urge to the flight or fight response. He could feel his hands shaking, his breath grew fast, and he thought more of the tears might have fallen from his eyes. "Link?" He was truly panicking now. What was he talking about? What was going on? Who was he?

"Link," asked the girl and he didn't know what to do. It was too much, all of them were too much, because he knew that he should remember them, but he didn't, he didn't remember any of them. The Loftwing stepped in front of him, cawing threateningly, spreading its wings wide in a threatening gesture. "What's wrong?" The Loftwing gave him a look and he somehow realized exactly what it meant. It took to the sky as he dashed toward the end of wooden pier; he jumped and landed hard on top of the bird. There his instincts failed him again and he simply clung tightly to the thing's neck and he could hear the others taking wing as well, following him. He whimpered into the wind and the Loftwing heard him. As it sped up, he remembered. This was _his_ Loftwing; they had been friends and partners for a long time. He did not remember anything else but he knew that the bird would have his best interests at heart and would help him. It was diving, quickly, and he was terrified, as terrified as he could possibly be. He could hear the others screaming, voicing worries and warnings, but he didn't care to hear. The descent slowed and his Loftwing landed. Sliding off in an uncomfortable manner, his Loftwing took off again and he could hear his pursuers yelling as the bird approached them. He looked around, surprised to find himself in a large forest and he felt that it was someplace else that he should remember though he couldn't, but he could hear the others reaching the ground and he started running. He had to get away from them, to go anywhere that was not his current spot because he didn't want them to catch him.

Trees, trees, there were so many trees and soon he began to feel trapped by the cliffs and roots. In a section divided from the rest of the forest by the roots of the tree in the center, there was a different tree in the center of that area and a figure leaned against, staring at the great tree and Link was still running, though he was running towards this person now. The person saw him too and left the shade of the tree in order to be several strides closer to the figure running toward him. This person was familiar too, but he couldn't quite figure out in what way. Breaking down, Link ran to the man, wrapping his arms around the man's torso and even though the other stiffened in surprise, he did not let go. He heard the others come up behind him, close enough to be within speaking distance.

"Make them go away," he muttered into the man's chest, the first words he had uttered since his confused awakening in the morning. He felt a hand pat him on his head through his hat and suddenly he was very irritated with the garment. He detached one hand and ripped his hat off of his head, shivering slightly as the wind, and let the garment fall to the ground. The hand patted his head again, the fingers entangling in his hair for a moment.

"Why?" He didn't answer; he wasn't sure why. He felt a head move closer to his own. "I refuse to make them leave unless you tell me why." He shivered and clutched the man tighter.

"I don't remember them. I don't remember anything."

**AN:** I'm not entirely sure where this is going... I mean, I know that it's Ghirahim/Link shipping and that's basically it. I'll figure something out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seemed to suck in a gasp, including the person that he was currently clinging to. Then all that could be heard for several minutes was birdsong. "Do you remember your name Sky Child?" He shivered. That term, 'Sky Child', sounded familiar as well, though of course he couldn't place it. He breathed heavily again, his breath quickly coming in contact with the mystery man's chest. He didn't understand what was happening or what they were talking about. He got dizzy and lightheaded for a moment but it passed quickly. He realized that he was almost a child, too weak to do things himself and it scared him almost as much as his recent running did.

"I don't remember what name means." He refused to look up, refused to look at the faces of the four other people in the clearing, afraid to see the expressions on their faces. The man he clung to answered him quite quickly, with only a small shake in his voice.

"A name is what other people call you, so that they can differentiate you from other people in conversation. Would you like to know your name?" He shook all over but after a moment or so, he nodded. "Your name is Link." He looked up quickly, noting the blond hair and pale skin.

"You know me?"

"Yes I do, as do your friends that you were running from earlier." The man nodded to them over Link's head. Link briefly considered never letting the man go, ever. Instead, Link let go and turned to the others. They all looked sad.

"Link," said the girl, stepping forward a bit. "I'm Zelda, that's my name. The white haired man is Gaepora, my father. The other one is Groose." Link nodded shakily and he felt lightheaded again because he couldn't breathe, there was no air, and things were spinning… Arms caught him as he fell.

"Remember to breathe Link. You do need to breathe." The arms set him back on his feet quite easily. Zelda's face filled with rage.

"Don't you touch him!" Link was scared again. Why was she yelling? What could he possibly have done? Link flinched.

"You stupid girl, he has amnesia, the least we can do is tolerate each other to help him." The man sounded fairly calm and Link looked at him. The man was barely looking at Zelda now, looking at him instead. He wordlessly handed Link his hat, which Link took in his hands, refusing to put on. "My name is Ghirahim." Link looked between the newly named man and Zelda.

"Are you my friend?"

"Many would call me your enemy actually." Link started. His first instinct upon immediately seeing the man was to hug him. What did that say?

"He is my best friend," said Zelda, continuing to glare at Ghirahim. "I should tell him about himself."

"I'm the only one who knows the trials he faced trying to save you girl, so I'd watch your tongue." Zelda went to open her mouth again but Gaepora laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he said, but he narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim as well. "Maybe you could help him an hour a day, seems fair for _you_." This interaction just caused Link to become even more confused.

"Excuse me," said Groose, stepping forward, glaring at everyone who wasn't Link. "I'm fairly certain that this is Link's decision." The red haired man laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry buddy, but you'll have to decide for yourself. It's your life and your memory, you got that? No one can take that away." Link nodded, smiling slightly at him. Groose, at least, seemed to be on his side, whatever side that was. Link wanted everything he had, he wanted it all back, and even if that took creating trouble for himself, he was determined to do anything that he could.

"I want all the help I can get." Groose smiled.

"That's the Link I know. I was thinking every other day with people? Then you'll have enough time with each to get their opinions and what they know about you." Ghirahim shrugged in one fluid movement.

"No, I am not okay with that," said Zelda, still looking heatedly at Ghirahim. "He is not allowed to be corrupted by him." She pointed her finger accusingly. Ghirahim opened his mouth to protest but she talked over him until they were both yelling at each other. Link hated it, hated the loudness of it all, the helpless feeling he had. Yelling out, he drew his sword and shield, separating the two that had grown inches apart.

"No more fighting!" Zelda was staring at him in shock, as were Gaepora and Groose, though Ghirahim only seemed slightly surprised. "It's my head! I want to know as much about myself as possible through all means necessary, so back off!" Ghirahim chuckled slightly, causing everyone to stare at him, Link included.

"Still got the fight in you I see." There was a caw and Link's Loftwing landed beside Ghirahim, bumping the man with his bill. "Hello there Scimitar, it is nice to see you as well." The Loftwing continued to bump into him until Ghirahim kept running his fingers through the feathers of his neck. Link smiled reflexively and he had the feeling that he had seen something similar before…

"What are you doing," screeched Zelda, breaking Link's train of thought. "You can't just be _friends_ with Link's Loftwing."

"I am Spirit Maiden and I suggest that you stop yelling quite so loudly or you might confuse our poor friend some more." Zelda glanced quickly at Link, noting his creased eyebrows and searching look. She harrumphed but she backed down.

"We need to get back to Skyloft," said Gaepora, who kept looking at his daughter and then Ghirahim. "It'll be dark soon and then we won't be able to fly." Zelda walked off immediately, barely pausing to shoot Ghirahim one last glare and Gaepora quickly followed her. Groose looked at Link.

"I like it down here," whispered Link, marveling in the wind, and Groose cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty fantastic. Are you going to stay down here for the night?" He glanced at Ghirahim in an almost meaningful manner that Link didn't understand. "I just want to know if I should wait for your Loftwing or not." Link looked around, marveling in the play of sunlight among leaves.

"I think I might stay here," he whispered again. Groose nodded and left, looking again at Ghirahim as he left. Link sat down at the base of tree from earlier. Ghirahim and the Loftwing rested beside him.

**AN:** I have a plot! Whoop!


End file.
